1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind powered vessel rigs and more particularly to a rig utilizing a fabricated mast and boom spar adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of sailboat rigs are known in the art and most rigs include a vertical mast and a horizontal boom for carrying the main sail. The mast and boom spars and rigid but attached to each other in a non-rigid manner. The sail is attached to the mast by threading a forward or luff edge of the sail in a slot in the mast or by sleeving the sail over the mast spar. The bottom edge or foot of the sail is often times captured in the boom in a similar manner although it may be secured to the boom by a line at the clew of the sail. Masts are stepped to the deck, to the sole or keel or through the deck to the sole in a fixed manner either with shrouds or through a tubular mast holder. Some masts rotate and some masts that rotate have a boom spar attached so that boom travel causes the mast to rotate.
Board sailers (windsurfers) have mast/sail rigs attached to the board by a flexible rubber socket requiring a person to hold the rig upright for the purpose of engaging the wind.
Problems associated with many conventionally rigged sailboats relate to the control lines or sheets required to maintain control of the rig, clearance problems due to swinging of the boom across the cockpit area, efficiency of the sail's effort to the movement of the boat and the relationship of the effort of the wind on the rig to the balance of the vessel.